Batman's Hidden Heart
by Windrises
Summary: Batman may seem to be cold and lacking in feelings. However, after Mr. Freeze accidentally puts Batgirl in a life-threatening situation, Batman's personal feelings start to become revealed.


Notes: Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. Barbara Gordon was created by Carmine Infantino, Julius Schwartz, and William Dozier.

Batman and Batgirl were in the Bat-Boat, because they were after Mr. Freeze. Mr. Freeze had stolen all of the cold-themed animals, from Gotham's zoo. He was planning on raising the animals, in his new fortress, which was in the middle of the ocean. Batman and Batgirl were hoping they could get to Mr. Freeze and stop him, before any of the animals got hurt. Even though Batman was in a rush, he made he didn't drive too fast, in order to avoid crashing into any boats or ship, that were passing by.

Fighting Mr. Freeze often reminded Batman, that he didn't drink enough ounces, each day. He tried to reach for his drink, but he accidentally touched Batgirl's hand. Batgirl looked amused, while asking, "Were you trying to hold my hand?"

Batman answered, "No, I was reaching for my cup."

Batgirl replied, "My hand's not a cup, but if you wanted to hold it, I'd be flattered."

Batman sighed and said, "Stay focused, Batgirl. This is a serious mission, not a goofy prom."

Batgirl chuckled and replied, "It'd be funny, if we and Mr. Freeze went to a prom." Batman rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later, Batman and Batgirl got to Mr. Freeze's fortress. It was gray and was lacking any kind of fancy designs. Mr. Freeze purposely made his fortress look boring, to make sure nobody visited. Batman and Batgirl got out of the Bat-Boat. The two heroes went inside the fortress and started looking around. They saw several animals, who were put in cages. Batman looked at the animals, while saying, "It's a cruel injustice, that these animals have been put into cages. They need to go back to the zoo, where they'll be treated with respect."

Batgirl replied, "Sorry to burst your bubbles, but these animals were already being kept in cages, when they were at the zoo."

Batman said, "That's true, but at the zoo, they were taken care of, thanks to the kind and loving employees. In here, they're guarded by Mr. Freeze, one of the vilest people in the world."

Batgirl replied, "Look, I know Mr. Freeze's not exactly the philosopher of kindness, but I don't think he's as evil, as you think. I think he cares about these animals, deep down."

Batman responded, "If Mr. Freeze valued the lives of animals, he'd treat us with respect."

Mr. Freeze finished eating his ice cream, before approaching Batman and saying, "I do respect animals, but not bats. They have no association, with my frigid lifestyle, so their lives mean nothing to me. Besides, you're not a real bat. You're a pretender. You claim to be something you're not, because you're not happy with who you really are."

Deep down, Batman knew the reason he became a crimefighter was because he was unhappy with his Bruce Wayne life, so he created a fake persona. Batman was angry, towards Mr. Freeze, for bringing back feelings he tried to avoid. Batman said, "The more animals you release, the shorter your prison sentence will be."

Mr. Freeze replied, "Your attempts at bribery are as empty, as my frozen shell of a heart. My cell, from Arkham Asylum, is as cold and uninviting , as the frozen wasteland I had to live in, to be able to stay alive. Unlike the clowns and animal-cosplayers you fight, I have no interest in robbing banks. I just want to be around someone, who actually cares about me."

Batgirl tried to make Mr. Freeze feel better, by saying, "In Arkham, you'll be treated by doctors and physiatrists, who will help you."

Mr. Freeze replied, "Those people share me their coldly sentiments. They don't actually care about me."

Batman angrily asked, "Who could ever care about you, you cold-hearted monster?"

Mr. Freeze used his ice gun, to freeze Batman's feet. He said, "There was someone, who used to care about me. Nora, my loving wife, suffered a terrible illness. While trying to create a cure, I got into an accident and became someone, who could only survive in the coldest of temperatures. I brought the zoo animals, to my fortress, so I could have some company, until Nora can be awakened."

Batman paused and replied, "I am sorry, about what happened to Nora and about your accident. If you surrender, I won't have to beat you up. For once, I don't want to knock the villain out."

Mr. Freeze asked, "You pity me? I suppose that's a nice sentiment, but it doesn't change the fact, that you're standing in my way." Mr. Freeze tried to freeze Batman, but he accidentally froze Batgirl.

Batman grabbed the ice block, that Batgirl was trapped in. He looked at Mr. Freeze and said, "I'll have to get going, so I can save her. However, I'll come back and I'll take the animals, that you stole."

Mr. Freeze pointed his ice gun and replied, "Part of me wants to freeze you, right now. However, I don't wish death upon that nice woman, who fights crime with you. You're lucky I'm not giving you the cold shoulder, Batman. If you keep being a bad sport, I'll give you the coldest of beatdowns."

Batman got into the Bat-Boat. He was thankful, that ice block could fit in his boat. He quickly turned on his Bat-Heater and started driving to land. During the drive, the ice block started melting. By the time he got on land, the ice block had melted. Batgirl had escaped the ice, but she was still unconscious. Batman looked around, at the beach he was on. Several of the guests looked around and saw the unconscious Batgirl, which made them feel concerned. Batman looked at them and asked, "Are there any doctors?"

A doctor, who had been come to the beach, because he didn't feel like going to work, ran up to Batgirl and checker her pulse. The doctor looked at Batman and said, "She might live, if she gets the proper amount of mouth-to-mouth respiration."

Batman asked, "Can you do that?"

The doctor said, "This isn't one of my better days, so I suggest getting someone else."

Batman figured Batgirl could lose her life, if he didn't take immediate action. He started giving her mouth-to-mouth respiration. However, several people thought he was kissing Batgirl. Several people gasped and started taking pictures. Batgirl opened her eyes. She didn't know what was going on. She could feel Batman's lips touching her own lips. Batgirl was wondering if her dream, of getting a kiss from Batman, was coming true. After Batman noticed Batgirl was okay, he breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thank goodness, that you survived. Are you okay?"

Batgirl blushed and replied, "I think I am." She pulled Batman closer, so she could kiss him.

After the kiss was over, Batman said, "Batgirl, why did you do that?"

Batgirl was starting to realize, that it wasn't a dream. She said, "I'm sorry. I guess I got caught in the moment."

Batman replied, "It's okay. You were in a life-threatening situation, so it makes sense, that you would be feeling out of it." He put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Let's get back to the Batmobile. After I get you home, you need to rest up." Batman gave Batgirl a ride to her home, before returning to the Batcave, so he could do research on Mr. Freeze.

After Batgirl changed into Barbara Gordon, her cellphone rang. She went into her living room and answered her phone. Her father, Commissioner Gordon, was the one calling her. She said, "Hi, Daddy. What's going on?"

Commissioner Gordon replied, "I called you, a couple of hours ago, but there was no answer."

Barbara responded, "Um, I was at the theater, so I had to turn my phone off."

Commissioner Gordon replied, "I see. I'm so used to people getting captured by super-villains, that I always fear you've kidnapped, whenever you don't answer the phone. So, everything's okay?"

Barbara paused and responded, "Uh, you could say that."

Commissioner Gordon could tell something was wrong, so he asked, "What's up?"

Barbara said, "What do you do, when you like someone and you think that someone has kissed you, so you kiss that person back, but it turns out it wasn't a real kiss?"

Commissioner Gordon replied, "Wow, that's quite the lengthy question. I have an infamous reputation, for being a clueless source of exposition, but I think I know what's going on, this time. You have a crush on Bruce Wayne, don't you?"

Barbara blushed and said, "Dad, why would you ask such a thing?"

Commissioner Gordon replied, "Well, you and Mr. Wayne have been hanging out, quite a bit. You always insist, on being alone with him."

Barbara was struggling to think of a good excuse. She often had to hang around Bruce, when nobody else was around, so they could go on their superhero adventures. Although that was part of the reason, that she spent so much time with him, it was also because she had feelings for him. She said, "Your predication might be right."

Commissioner Gordon replied, "Then you should ask him. Even though Bruce is a carefree playboy, I think you two would be a nice couple."

Barbara responded, "Thank you." She got off the phone, while thinking about Bruce.

The next morning, Bruce Wayne got out of bed and went to the living room. He walked to Alfred Pennyworth and asked, "Can you get the newspaper? There might be an article, about Mr. Freeze's newest plan."

Alfred replied, "Okay, Master Wayne. By the way, Clark Kent said he's willing to give you a discount, if you'd subscribe to the Daily Planet's newspaper."

Bruce replied, "I'd rather subscribe, to Joker's jokebook, than read Clark Kent's dribble."

Alfred opened the door and grabbed the newspaper. After looking at the front page, he tried to avoid giggling. Bruce noticed how amused Alfred looked, so he walked closer and asked, "What's going on?"

Alfred said, "Mr. Wayne, I know you have to pretend to be a playboy, when you're Batman. However, I didn't think that applied, when you're Batman."

Bruce angrily asked, "What are you talking about?" Bruce looked at the newspaper, which had a picture, of Batgirl kissing Batman. Bruce read the article, aloud. He said, "Batgirl, Batman's closest teammate, almost kicked the bucket. Thankfully, the dark knight performed a romantic gesture, by awakening her. After Batgirl's eyes opened, she finally expressed her true feelings, for the caped crusader, by giving him a lengthy kiss, in public. Gotham is fanboying and fangirling out, due to the city having a new, bat-themed couple." Bruce threw the newspaper, at a wall, and said, "That's article is full of incorrect nonsense. Thanks to these dumb rumors, people will start getting the wrong idea, about Batgirl and I. After all, we're just teammates."

Alfred replied, "Master Wayne, as a superhero, you have to keep some secrets. However, there's no need to hide your personal feelings."

Bruce responded, "Alfred, I don't have any personal feelings. Considering how little vacation time I give you, you should know I'm lacking any kind of softness, for anybody."

Alfred replied, "Sir, I've tried to stay quiet, to avoid angering you. However, I've known, for quite a long time, that you and Batgirl have strong feelings, towards one another."

Bruce shook his head and responded, "That's not the case. Batgirl's a teammate, at best. She might be think of me as a friend, but I know there's nothing deeper going on."

Alfred said, "If that's the case, why did she kiss you?"

Bruce replied, "Stay out of my love-life or I'll find you a date."

Alfred responded, "Tell Poison Ivy I'm interested." Bruce cringed and tried to avoid thinking about a romance happening, between Poison Ivy and Alfred.

Bruce went to the Batcave and put on his Batman costume. He looked at the newspaper, once again, to see who wrote the article. He saw Detective Bullock had written the article, so he went into the Batcave and drove to the police station.

A few minutes later, Detective Bullock was walking around the police station, so he could take everybody's donuts. It took him a half-hour, to gather up all the donuts. Officer Renee Montoya frowned at Bullock and said, "You're supposed to be doing work, not eating two-dozen donuts."

Detective Bullock replied, "I'm also supposed to care, when words come out of your mouth, but that rarely happens."

Batman stepped out of the shadows. He faced Bullock, while saying, "I'm supposed to go easy on you, but that's not going to happen." Montoya smiled, while Batman grabbed Bullock and took him away.

Batman took Bullock, to the top of the police station. Bullock angrily stared at Batman, while saying, "You keep pushing my buttons, you troublemaker. I ought to punish you."

Batman got his fists ready, while replying, "If anybody's going to get punished, it'll be you."

Bullock tried to avoid seeming nervous, while asking, "What do you need?"

Batman said, "An explanation, for writing an article about me and Batgirl."

Bullock smirked and replied, "I finally got my revenge."

Batman asked, "What are you talking about?"

Bullock said, "You're constantly getting in the way, of my detective work. You and your goofy, costume-themed antics distract me, from getting my job done. It's about time I did something, that distracted you. You made me look like a bad detective, so I'm making you look like a bad vigilante."

Batman replied, "Bullock, don't be placing blame on me, because you don't know how to do the job, that you're getting a large-sized salary for."

Bullock shook his fist and responded, "If anybody gets too big of a salary, it's you. You must get paid a lot, considering all the gadgets you got."

Commissioner Gordon went to the top of the police station. He paced around Batman and Bullock, while asking, "What's going on?" Bullock tried to place more blame on Batman, but Gordon wasn't buying Bullock's lies, so he didn't pay attention to him.

Batman looked at Commissioner Gordon and replied, "Bullock purposely spread lies, about Batgirl and I. He wrote an article, that claims Batgirl and I are in love."

Commissioner Gordon looked at Bullock and said, "How come you're writing articles, instead of doing your detective work?"

Bullock replied, "Hey, I'm a man of variety."

Commissioner Gordon said, "The amount of donuts, that you steal from your co-workers, is bigger than the number of cases you've solved. Because of that, you better start doing your real job."

Bullock replied, "Okay then." Bullock scowled at Batman, before walking away.

Commissioner Gordon looked at Batman and asked, "Are you okay?"

Batman explained, "I'm having some trouble, when it comes to Batgirl. Because of the rumors Bullock spread, people are going to assume false things. This dumb story will get me a lot more publicity and since I need to be mysterious, that's going to be damaging."

Commissioner Gordon replied, "I see. News-related stories are like trends. This story will be popular, for a while, but it'll go out of style, when a juicer story comes around."

Batman responded, "Stopping Mr. Freeze will be a much better story, in my opinion."

Commissioner Gordon said, "I've already sent a team of police officers, to deal with him. If your help is needed, I'll turn on the signal." Batman nodded and left.

An hour later, Bruce drove to Barbara's house and knocked on the door. Barbara opened the door and said, "Hi, Bruce."

Bruce replied, "Greetings, Barbara."

They went into the living room. Barbara pointed to the newspaper, that had the Batman/Batgirl article, and said, "I'm assuming you know about that."

Bruce replied, "Of course I have. Alfred's teases are always a pain in the neck, but I fear the press will be a much bigger pain. I've been avoiding the media, all day, but I fear they've been spreading rumors."

Barbara poured Bruce a glass of orange juice, while saying, "I know this must be embarrassing, for you. I know you don't like it, when secrets are revealed."

Bruce replied, "Barbara, this is about the truth, not secrets."

Barbara asked, "The truth? If this is about the truth, how come you're not honest with me?"

Bruce had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What are you talking about me?"

Barbara confidently answered, "I know you have feelings for me."

Bruce stubbornly replied, "That's not true. You're just a teammate."

Barbara responded, "Yeah right. If we didn't have a crush on each other, the newspaper article would just be an annoying misunderstanding. However, I can sense how flustered you are and since you're such a great detective, you've probably noticed I have a blush, that refuses to leave my face."

Bruce looked at the sky and saw the Bat-Signal. He said, "Barbara, I'll come back, after I take care of Mr. Freeze."

A short time later, Batman drove to Mr. Freeze's fortress. He went inside and saw that the animals were being taken away. Batman was prepared to attack the people, who were taking the animals away. However, Mr. Freeze walked up to him and said, "Don't mess with them, you fool. They're police officers. They'll be returning the animals, to the zoo."

Batman replied, "That's good, but I'm assuming you're going to stop them."

Mr. Freeze shook his head and responded, "No, I know it'd be pointless, to keep those animals. I wanted to have them around, so I could have some friends, but kidnapped victims never count as friends. That's what the police officers told me and sadly, I agreed with them."

Batman said, "So, you don't mind being alone?"

Mr. Freeze answered, "I won't be alone, anymore. In exchange for turning myself in, the police officers gave me the names, of some scientists, who can help me cure Nora. I won't be by myself, anymore. I realized, that in order to be happy, I have to avoid becoming like you."

Batman looked confused, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Mr. Freeze answered, "You're a serious person, so don't kid yourself. You may have sidekicks, to assist you, but they're not your friends, are they? They probably help you, because they care about you and your desire, to make Gotham safer. However, to you, they're just teammates. Plus, you always badmouth your fellow Justice League teammates, especially the man of steel. My heart might be frozen, but it'll never become as cold as yours."

Batman thought about it and was starting to realize, that he often ignored the feelings, of those around him. While Mr. Freeze was being put in a police car, Batman looked at him and asked, "What can I do, to avoid having a cold heart?"

Mr. Freeze answered, "If you value someone, let them know that."

Batman replied, "Thank you, Mr. Freeze."

Mr. Freeze responded, "You're welcome, fake bat."

An hour later, Bruce returned to Barbara's house, with a bouquet of flowers. He looked at Barbara and said, "I'm sorry, for pretending I didn't have feelings. That was a pathetic thing, for me to do."

Barbara said, "So, are you ready to start being honest?"

Bruce answered, "Yes I am."

Barbara replied, "I'm glad. Bruce, I love you."

Bruce responded, "My heart used to even lonelier and emptier, than my enemies' hearts. However, thanks to you, my heart has started warming up. I love you too." Barbara kissed him. She had left the windows open, so the cold wind was blowing on them. However, they both felt warm, thanks to the heartwarming feelings, that they had and always will bring to each other.


End file.
